Scattered Petals
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Lakyus, leader of Blue Rose, is only the latest of Nazarick's victims, as Blue Rose is lured into a trap from which they can never escape. An Open Story mature/smut/warning for tags inside


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

 **Warning for TAG: impregnation, lactation, monster cock**

* * *

An auspicious dawn greeted them today. It was good news for the adventurer group Blue Rose, as today they would finally brave one of the greatest tests an adventurer of their caliber would face: a deadly, unknown area that had already claimed hundreds of innocent lives.

The Unknown Tomb had been the latest and fiercest topic in the Re-Estize Kingdom after Prince Barbro's disastrous expedition to that area many months back, from where emerged only one survivor. That poor unfortunate brought back tales of riches and splendor sealed within labyrinthine tunnels and catacombs, which were guarded fiercely by fantastic, bloodthirsty creatures that killed all intruders without mercy.

Since then, many brave adventurers had sought to win riches and glory by braving the Forest of Tob to its furthest depths, and there dare risk life and limb to either slay the monsters within the Tomb, avenge Prince Barbro and win prestige with the King, or extract its riches for themselves.

So far, no one had ever lived to tell their stories, not even of their failures.

The Kingdom had sent exactly one army to help purify the Tomb, or if it could not be done, they would destroy it from the outside. It was accompanied by a host of well-paid Workers and even the Warrior-Captain, Gazef Stronoff. Even that illustrious task force, led by the son of one of the Great Nobles, disappeared without a trace, leaving only the panicked reports of the scouts who'd been left outside.

The situation had come to such a head that the Adventurer's Guild was requested personally by the King to assist. Their strongest and finest had to be dispatched, for the sake of humanity. In the end, Blue Rose was ready to oblige.

Much was riding on this expedition. Should they fail, then the whole world would know that even the best adamantatite-ranked adventurers that the Kingdom could muster were no match. The Guild would then be forced to call on adamantites from other countries, leading to much embarrassment to the Kingdom. Lakyus' pride as a former noblewoman, and her sworn duty to the Kingdom she loved meant that nothing would stand in the way of her group accomplishing this quest, no matter the cost.

There had been a long period of preparations. Technically, they would not be going in alone. A host of auxiliaries, whose members were drawn from the lower-level adventurers, would be there as support, providing items, potions, scrolls of magic, and rare equipment won from past jobs.

Then, too, each member of Blue Rose had to train long and hard in preparation. Even Evileye, who usually disliked being made to go the extra effort, took the job seriously by heading out for a week to consult old acquaintances.

Eventually, the time came for them to begin, so they all headed down to Carne, a small village which had become a sort of garrison town during the preceding months. The Kingdom rightly feared of an attack coming from within the Tomb. The town itself had given rise to a number of businesses like inns, brothels, various smithies and supply stores as a result.

Blue Rose had then chosen one of those inns to stay at, in preparation for the upcoming expedition.

"Good morning, miss Lakyus," said a man's voice. She looked up from her tea to see the man saunter over, his smile ever-present on his lean, handsome face. Rom Onga, the "Flying Squirrel", was exactly the sort of man Lakyus disliked: a tall, rakish charlatan who connived to take advantage of people through dirty tricks. Frankly, she did not even know what a flying squirrel was, but she associated it now with scruffy, unrepentant conmen with eyes that wandered too much.

Recently, the man had been making waves in nearby E-Rantel for the numerous crimes and scandals that seemed to spring up in his wake. Rom Onga was a specialist in illusion magic, and therefore used it to his advantage to enact huge, daring scams. It made one question why he was not dead by some assassin's dagger yet. But Rom Onga did not even fear the wrath of the Eight Fingers, for all that he frustrated them just as much as the innocent citizen. Some even whispered that he was a secret demigod, a descendant of the Six Gods who was sent to test mankind.

To Lakyus, it was easy enough to classify him as a loathsome rogue and nothing more. And yet, ultimately, it had been Rom Onga whom Blue Rose had recruited to accompany them to the Unknown Tomb, and no other. Evileye had evaluated that his magical skills were so potent that they overshadowed much of the known world.

Fortunately, the man was easy enough to recruit. After hearing their recommendations, the Royal Court was quick to send a bill of promise to the Flying Squirrel. Not only would any outstanding cases against Rom Onga be made null by order of the Crown, he would also receive the gift of a position as a newly minted noble, as well as wealth, security, land, and everything rightly accorded to people of such rank. That was, of course, provided the quest was accomplished. If he were to refuse, then he would have been executed forthwith; and if he contrived to escape, then he would become the Kingdom's most wanted man. (And of course if he failed, then the Kingdom was lightened of one skilled scoundrel)

Naturally, the man was no fool, although he hemmed and hawed like an old lady all the way to Carne. Strangely enough, his antics amused Gagaran the most, who sent him numerous propositions which the rake politely declined.

Still, there was no doubt as to his usefulness. Upon arriving at Carne, he was able to defuse a tense situation involving a group of soldiers and some townsfolk by conjuring up a convincing facsimile of their commanding officer, who proceeded to scold the soldiers as if he was really there. The would-be bullies fled, none too wise that they'd been duped by what was effectively a hallucination on their parts.

"Oh yeah, he'll be useful alright," Evileye had remarked. "As long as he doesn't run off at the first opportunity."

"Wait, so how do we know this guy's not just an elaborate illusion himself?" Gagaran had then wondered.

"Because, dear ladies," Rom Onga replied, "I would not have been able to cast that. No art exists that can make an illusion itself cast an illusion. I am not a conjurer of deceitful spirits, nor a necromancer stitching a new body into unlife. I am only myself, and I would dearly love to prove it to you," he'd concluded while wagging his eyebrows.

Back to the present, Lakyus gave the man an appraising look. He currently did not have the look of a man ready to flee.

"… Good morning," she replied. "Do ring for breakfast if it fancies you. Are you just about ready to begin the quest?"

"If only my masterful creations could have the spark of life of their own, that they would become no mere projections of my magical prowess, but beings of flesh and blood one can sense with all five senses..! Then you lovely ladies would not even need to risk your lives in this fool quest."

"It is an honorable goal," she replied readily. "One which every one of us shall fulfill with all our might. I wonder then, if you shall be as equally prepared, or are you ultimately, just a bag of hot air?"

Still, despite having said all that to the braggart, Lakyus could not help but feel the combined weight of the tension she'd been feeling over the past few months. She was prepared to die, obviously, as all would-be heroes should feel. And yet she recalled that Gazef Stronoff was considered a pinnacle expression of mankind, with even Gagaran remarking that it would be difficult to face him. But even he had disappeared in that awful Tomb, his ultimate fate unknown.

After some hours, the expedition finally reached the Tomb. It was not at all what Lakyus had imagined. For one thing, the large, sprawling edifice hardly resembled anything as forbidding as a "tomb". It looked more like a nobleman's walled-off estate, pristine and grandiose, with various etchings and statues scattered all around.

Of course, that impression quickly changed once they saw the entrance itself, which was located on a tomb-like edifice. Though it was open, it did its best to appear to ward off intruders, with its eerie solitude. The sunlight barely made it a few feet past the entrance, leaving the rest of the chamber beyond in complete darkness.

Still, Blue Rose did not fear easily, as they had demonstrated many times over. They met with the adventurers accompanying them for one last time, discussing various contingencies in case of this or that happening. Lakyus had little hope of their courage once night fell, but she did exhort them anyways to make the Kingdom proud with their actions. After all, it might be crucial for them to step into the Tomb themselves for even a short while if a member of Blue Rose messaged them for help (one of the contingencies mentioned), thus retrieving crucial information about the tomb that had hitherto been unavailable and which might prove vital.

After checking their equipment one last time and having one final meeting as a group, the members of Blue Rose stepped up to face the Tomb entrance. They would solve the Tomb's mysteries, avenge all who had fallen, and perhaps win everlasting glory as the group that had finally conquered the Tomb.

"So, this is it then?" Rom Onga said. "No turning back?" He sounded oddly calm. His smile looked like he was forcing it to appear.

"If you want to run, there will be many an arrow ready to turn you into a pincushion," Lakyus said. "And even if you escape, there will be plenty of them to ensure the word is spread, and the King's law is laid down. You will not be able to escape even if you flee to some other land: the whole world will know of your cowardice, and of the great riches to be awarded to those who will punish your craven soul."

"Ah, gosh, why do you have to be so dark and glum?" he replied, shaking his head. "Here I'm only looking out for _you,_ my dear pretties. And Gagaran. So far this looks exactly like the type of place to bury foolish interlopers, like you. I'm just worried it will really happen to you—well, us."

"Don't worry, kiddo!" Gagaran said, chortling. "I'll try and squeeze in a quickie if we get in deep shit. And if we do die, I promise to keep you company in whatever afterlife awaits us."

"It is not death, perhaps that you should fear," Rom Onga said quietly, his words barely heard. He took a breath. "Still, if you are indeed ready, then I shall certainly oblige you. Do not think I shall sully the name of the Flying Squirrel forever by doing something so dishonorable, no siree!"

"Huh. For such a loudmouth, he sure says some good stuff from time to time," said one of the twins.

"Thank you, Tina," he replied, winking. "I'll be sure to remember that."

They quickly hurried into the entrance, positioned so Lakyus and Gagaran would bear the brunt of the attack. The twins formed an agile rear-guard, each one taking turns to scout ahead. In this way they passed through darkened halls and corridors. Judging by the downward slope and the stairs they had to pass, they were going deeper underground. Just how far did this Tomb reach?

They encountered a host of creatures, each one as different as the last, each one hungry for their blood. A horde of jabbering imps, musty skeletons wielding rusted arms, animated slime that filled the whole corridor, and venomous giant serpents were just a few of the many enemies they defeated. It was as if the owner of this Tomb had crammed a full menagerie in here to guard their secrets.

For much of the time they were able to advance deeper and deeper at a steady rate. None of them had suffered grievous injuries, and their equipment was still in pristine condition. Their only current worry was a surefire method of returning to the surface should there be a reason to—but they all resolved to continue onward anyway, to brave whatever may come their way.

The first signs of trouble came when they encountered stronger enemies. Larger, more well-equipped creatures made themselves known. Their surroundings too underwent a significant change. Cramped, narrow passageways changed into stone walkways dangling precariously over a dark abyss. They passed massive chambers gleaming with the allure of gold, jewels, and enchanted items.

In each case the monsters waiting for them were of a quality they only encountered on their toughest assignments. A formation of liches, casting spells in unison. Brutal, massive ogres, whose sheer strength gave even Gagaran pause. Cunning demons hidden in shadow, whom the twins had to dance with deadly grace. After each harrowing encounter Blue Rose had to pause and collect themselves, to recover.

Then, tragedy struck. As Blue Rose fought on another area placed over a menacing abyss, a scorpion the size of a horse struck hard with its stingers, and impaled Rom Onga through the chest.

"Gack!"

"Rom!" Lakyus cried, while she tried to fend off the attacks of the skeleton warriors surrounding them.

They only had a brief moment of seeing the man smile peacefully at them, bubbling blood streaming from his mouth, before the scorpion flung him backward and down into the abyss.

"Son of a _bitch!_ " Gagaran said, smiting the head of a skeleton. She was echoing what everyone felt. They had not respected the man, had not even grown to like him, but they all felt the tragic loss of a human life keenly. When the monsters were defeated, they all scrambled to peer down onto the abyss. Alas, they were already well aware of the futility of it all.

"Let's keep going," Lakyus said determinedly.

Uneasiness crept into their hearts and minds. They had faced death before, and yet now they were uncertain if they would even be able to succeed, let alone survive. They were already how many miles beneath the surface of the earth, and the owner of this tomb was nowhere in sight.

Had they known that a terrible fate was the only thing that awaited the invaders of the Unknown Tomb, they would have refused such a task, or at least returned with a bit more preparation under their belts.

The next tragedy came when they arrived at a large, dimly lit chamber. The door slammed shut behind them, and when Tia checked on it, she found that it would not budge.

Then something swung out of the darkness, and before they realized it, Gagaran's head was tumbling down onto the stone floor.

"No!"

Many things happened at the same time. Shapes emerged from the darkness, which Lakyus initially tried to face. But then she felt something tug her from behind, and she was carried away by a violent force.

"Oi!" Not even Evileye could catch her outstretched hand. Lakyus was carried up and up into the darkness, until she could no longer see her team-mates.

She was finally slammed against a wall, knocking the wind right out of her. Coughing, she rolled to her feet, her hands held tight on her cursed sword. Then she saw the man.

In appearance he was as a beggar in any city—ragged clothes, swarthy look, and a general crudeness of the face. Yet he exuded an aura of indomitable strength, like she were facing a battle-hardened warrior. His great, bulging muscles glistened under the torchlight, and to Lakyus they were as oppressive as a castle wall, which made her quite wary.

"Who are you? Are you the master?" she demanded.

"I cannot answer your question," the man said in a deep, booming voice. "I am only here to give you a choice. You may participate in a contest of arms with me. Should you win, you and your friends shall be escorted to the surface, your comrade restored to life for you, and you shall be spared from any attacks. Lose, and you shall forfeit the freedom of your body to me, for it shall be mine to use as I see fit."

An impossible set of terms. "I refuse."

"Refuse," said the man, "And you will simply die here, like many before you."

She opened her mouth. "What—" She felt something impact the wall beside her on the very moment she opened her mouth. She turned to look and saw a knife embedded there. Her eyes widened. She hadn't even seen him throw it, nor even raise his hand to strike. And he was able to—?

"You are vastly outmatched, woman," said the man. "And were it not for this contest, I could have slain you before you drew your next breath. Choose your next words properly."

"I…" she swallowed, then gripped her sword tight. "Very well. I accept your challenge. Know that I will hold you to your promise."

The stranger drew the sword from his back as Lakyus advanced. She was not a master fighter like Gagaran, but she could hold her own.

"As I said, you are outmatched," the man said, before launching his attack. _Clang! Swish! Bang!_ Before Lakyus could even put up a decent defense, she was already being pushed back. It was mainly because she was using a large sword, which was meant to tackle large groups at once. Her enemy deftly swung past her defenses, forcing her to back away just to compensate.

"Kyah!" Then he surprised her by grabbing her sword-hand by the wrist, then twisting it down painfully until she dropped it. Then he grabbed her by the collar, slammed her against the wall, before kicking her sword away.

"I win," he said, pressing his face close to her.

She glared hatefully at her foe. "I—"

"Now that you lost the contest, I shall do with your body as you please. I will breed you. I will violate every hole in your body. I will show you the pleasures of being a woman. You will assist me in this, and when I am done, I shall let you leave this place—alone.

"Your friends, however, shall be left here. Their corpses shall be offered to those who need them."

Horror filled her, mixed with the disgust she felt towards this revolting creature, and the things he implied. "No…"

"That is unless you wish to participate in this other wager. If you manage to endure me without succumbing to pleasure like a whore, I shall let you go. As a bonus, I shall see to it your friends are resurrected, and that you shall all be free to leave. Should you fail, however, you shall forever be my obedient cock-slave, and you shall forget about your friends."

"There is no realistic choice is there? You blackguard!"

"You have no middle ground. I will fuck you regardless. But your fate, and the fate of your friends, shall rely on your choice. So, what will it be?"

She accepted.

He stood her up, then pinned her again to the wall. Her face was flushed, sweating, her blue eyes glaring at him with much venom. Her breasts heaved with every breath she took. His body was practically crushing hers, his chiseled muscles so much like the armor she wore. Then his mouth went down and enveloped her. She was surprised that she froze for a long moment before she made a sound of disgust and attempted to pry herself away. His other hand however, came up to her nape and kept her head steady even as her tongue began violating her mouth. She could smell him sharply now: he exuded the musk of a strong, predatory creature that would not take no for an answer.

"Pfah!" He withdrew, leaving her gasping for breath. Her face was utterly red. He cocked his face.

"You are a virgin. I can tell. It shall be exhilarating to break you in."

The words sent an unexpected thrill soaring in her. "N-not.. *pant*… in your life…"

The man grinned, then plunged his tongue into her mouth again, causing her body to tense while he crushed his body against hers, his rough, strong frame dwarfing her trembling self. Her arms flailed about, before reluctantly settling on his unexpectedly firm muscled biceps. Though Lakyus did not know it, he was embracing her with such desire, with such ferocity that she should have feared his advances like a monster she would slay. She clenched her fists helplessly as his mouth plundered hers without reprisal, causing strange sensations to emanate from that place and from many other places in her body. She rubbed her thighs together.

As she was pulled further into his embrace, she became aware of his arousal, like a roughly sculpted hidden weapon pulsing with life and energy. She was well aware of such biology, as Gagaran was wont to boast during her cups, but it was the first time Lakyus had ever felt such a thing pressed against her body. Its heat seared her through her clothing, as if it had a magic of its own. It ignited something within, a tell-tale tightening of her nipples, a tingling in her navel, blood rushing to many parts of her body.

When again he broke the kiss, she would have laughed to see her own face, like a fish out of water, drool dripping from her mouth in great globs. Her blue eyes were tinged with fresh tears which born of humiliation, and something else that terrified her: desire. It was the same, disturbing emotion she'd felt sometimes when she saw a handsome face, some noble, or adventurer. It was the same emotion that led her to seek comfort in her own hands during the night. It was the same rotten feeling of desire she had felt recently, about that scoundrel Rom Onga, whose salacious comments had once made her heart skip a beat instead of recoil in disgust.

"You are prepared. Good. You are responding well enough. Just be a little more honest with yourself, and we can both enjoy this. Now, take off your clothes."

"Wha-?"

"Take. It. Off."

Mortified, Lakyus could only stare up into the man's violent eyes, and see the promise of violence that was hidden behind ruddy, burning desire. The hesitation and outrage she felt melted away in his insistent gaze, leaving her meek and confused, like a newbie facing a sudden, unexpected monster charge.

He stood so much like a statue that any movement from him was a surprise, as in this case a twitch in his shoulders was enough to make Lakyus flinch and cover her face, expecting an outburst. She swallowed, then felt her face blush when she felt nothing come. She looked up at the man, whose intent was clear on his stern expression. She must not delay. His patience was wearing off.

"A-alright," she said with a huff. She looked to the side, gathered her courage, and began to undress by unhooking the straps on her gauntlets.

She felt his gaze like a burning hole on her face as she continued, dropping off each article of her clothing with measured speed. Each part of her armor lost was like she were stripping off a part of her that was integral to her being from the very start, that was as much part of her as her limbs. Doing away with them like this, being coerced by a strong, frightening man who held the literal fates of Blue Rose in his hand was humiliating, but it was also quite a bit arousing.

Bit by bit, she revealed herself to him, as his eyes looked on hungrily with silent approval. Slowly, the armored adventurer became a simple woman in refined wear, like the noblewoman she had once been. All her armaments were discarded haphazardly on the ground. When she took off her chest-plate, her boobs bounced free from their restraints, displaying to him her pair of round delights, which were yet hidden behind several layers of clothing.

When the last bit of enchanted armor hit the ground, she stood there, uncertainly, staring up at him.

The man said, "Everything."

Lakyus' lips quivered, but she furrowed her eyes, sighed and did as she was told. He watched as she undid the ties on her leggings, unlacing them until the fabric fell down to her knees, then her ankles, before she stepped out of them. She could feel his gaze wander down to the exposed curves of her legs and the bubbly butt barely hidden by her undergarments.

Then she crossed her arms and slowly peeled her shirt off, unveiling her luscious, nubile body that glowed, like pale milk and honey, beneath the torchlight. Her round breasts were pert and full, deliciously proportional to the rest of her lovely form. Her navel was smooth and toned from years of hard work: her arms slenderly muscled but not necessarily roped like Gagaran's or reedy like a simple noble girl. Her nipples hardened under the cold of the dungeon around them, a stark brown against white.

She pursed her lips. Only her undergarment was left, as well as the jewelry she yet wore, some of which were enchanted. When she hesitated again, she saw, through the corner of her eye, his body move. It was amazing to think she immediately sensed his impatience, his disapproval, which made her hasten to remove her undergarments, sliding them down her shapely legs, before kicking them away. She did the same to her ornaments, unlacing them and tossing them aside. Her hair ornaments were last, and when she finally undid the last clasp, her long blonde hair cascaded down, messy and long, flowing all the way down to her lower back. She lowered her eyes and covered her neatly trimmed golden bush from his sight, though she knew he had long already seen it.

Despite the stark cold of the room, Lakyus felt incredibly hot, as the feelings exploding from within her coursed through her veins. She was utterly naked, ashamed; she felt ultimately exposed and vulnerable to this man who'd promised to violate her. And even if she knew she was doing this ultimately for Blue Rose, a part of her feared that his forceful kiss was only a prelude to something at once worse and better.

He undressed in his turn, but to her it was less a display of weakness, than a show of power. Huge, powerfully-built muscles marked every inch of his body, showcasing to her exactly what kind of individual she had dared to match strength with. He bared it all proudly, as if he were only too glad to be naked. His very presence oozed authority; his gaze demanded her absolute obedient as if it were merely a matter of course, as if she should be glad for his attention. And the cornerstone of his achievement was his long, monstrous, veiny cock, which stood to attention as if acknowledging her. She knew that meant he was erect and ready for her, and that made her blush from shame—and if she were honest with herself, flattery. For it was a formidable thing, and he had promised to put _that_ inside her. Would she even be able to bear it, with the way it almost towered above her, like an upraised arm?

As if genuinely aroused by her appearance, the man wasted no time and pounced. He palmed her breast, flicking the nipple in his fingers that elicited a gasp of pleasure from him.

"Very good," he remarked.

He swallowed the other plum-colored nipple in his mouth, while his warm, calloused hands wandered all over her body, spreading his warmth over her that somehow made chills run through her spine. Her overly active imagination kicked into high gear, now invading what little rationality and self-respect she had left. She was now the prisoner of war, captured in battle, and given to the most powerful warrior as a prize. And now she was in his tent, to be consumed, appraised, made use of, like looted treasure.

His hand now roamed over her golden bush, stimulating her hidden velvet entrance there with his fingers. Revoltingly, she was responding, or at least, her body was, as she subconsciously spread her legs as if to allow him better access. He pressed her against the wall, then used his prodigious strength to lift her upward, making her stand on her tiptoes. This allowed him to kiss her again, thrusting his tongue inside even as his hands teased and poked at her lower entrance. This time, she responded readily enough, flicking her tongue against his as if seeking his warmth.

"Slut," he whispered. "Not even an hour and already you succumb. Who could have ever thought you a warrior? You're a whore, masquerading towards danger to seek what you have always wanted—a cock to set you straight."

"Now hold on a—hyaaahh!" His fingers had plunged inside, probing her, stimulating the nerves within while his thumb played along her clit.

"You can't say anything, whore."

"Ahhhh… hooooahhhh… nnnoo… ahhhnnnn~~!"

Loud, pig-like squeals now came from her mouth. They were no less than the sounds of a bitch in heat. She felt him caress the rounded shape of her ass, before he then trained the full force of his meat-stick against her navel. She shuddered to feel it—it pulsed like it were brimming with magical power, emanated heat like a hot poker.

"I've had enough of pleasuring wanton cunts," he whispered in her ear. "I want you on your knees, now."

She felt her body sag to the ground in acquiescence without protest. It was as if her body was no longer her own, as if something alien had taken root in her mind, which sought only this depraved pleasure above all others. Her eyes were now level with his thick, turgid cock; now its scent literally filled her nose with an oppressive, manly musk that made her dizzy and choke. She had a little idea of what he intended to do, even as he began running his fingers through her golden locks.

When he said nothing more, Lakyus was forced to slowly, tentatively reach out to touch the base of his shaft. It twitched in response to her touch, as if it were a creature with a mind of its own. There was a certain allure to beholding his flesh tower, let alone touching it, feeling its power thrum in her hands like a magical object, feeling the hard, springy muscle tense beneath her touch.

He laid the bizarre sheath of muscle against her head, making her hair feel like it was burning from its intense heat. It was also quite heavy, like a crown made entirely of masculine meat. Lakyus was thus forced to breathe in its intense musk, scrambling her mind even further and causing some very uncomfortable sensations in her navel below.

Then he backed away, causing his dick to fall off, and making it hang in the air before her. Its bulbous head now stared at her, like some twitching, eyeless worm, ready to strike. Lakyus' attention was held in thrall, mesmerized by the sight.

"Use your mouth," he said, his voice still exuding much authority.

Her face trembled, as she shuddered to even contain her thinking. A part of her was absolutely livid, averse to this lewd, shameful act. But another, more fearful part silenced the rest. She thus brought her lips onto his swollen mushroom-shaped tip. When it touched her lips, the whole thing felt bizarre: it was both soft and hard at the same time, it was searing, like she were eating a hot meal, and it continued to pulse like it had its own heartbeat.

Having no experience in such things, she merely sat there with the cocktip against her lips, before the man patted her cheek and said, "Use your tongue." The commanding voice seemingly made her salivate on command, making her disgorge a whole set of drool onto his cock as she made to lick its head. She began by moistening the tip, swirling her tongue around it again and again hesitantly, then gradually with more confidence as a strange taste started to fill her mouth. She heard him grunt, and she assumed she was doing well.

Then he withdrew, lifted the tip slightly until it rested against her forehead, and said, "Good, then lick my shaft." She did as she was told, running her tongue from just under the hood of the tip downward. She wasn't able to cover a lot of distance, such was its size, but she made repeated licking motions down and up. It seemed to work, as the man hissed through his teeth, perhaps signaling his approval, while his cock seemed to twitch in its turn.

When moments passed in this way without his saying anything, Lakyus hesitated before continuing. She was anxious to give him pleasure—or at least make _him_ lose this depraved contest so she could at least survive with her team. She moved her head, sliding a long trail of drool down the broad surface along the underside of his veined shaft, tasting different things as she went. She did this again and again, running whole laps throughout all twenty inches of him until his whole underside was slick with her saliva.

"Now suck me." The voice was so abrupt that her shoulder shook in surprise. Staring again at the bulbous head, she slowly wrapped her mouth around it. She blinked, confused when she tasted something salty bloom in her mouth, but filed it away as yet another strange taste. She stared down at the rest of his shaft, letting her drool slowly descend down it, and knew it was impossible to get it all in her mouth, if that was what he wanted. But she resolved to try, just to show that she was earnest in fulfilling her end. She slowly brought him even deeper into her, allowing his rigid length to scrape and flatten her tongue, while she generously doused his shaft with her saliva, which her mouth was producing in much volume. When she was but barely a quarter in she felt him poking against her throat, and here she knew this was her limit. She swallowed, took a deep breath, causing her to exhale over his shaft.

She closed her eyes, then made to suck, like she were eating an iced fruit in summer. Her mouth formed a tight vacuum over the small portion of cock, tightening and pulling in rhythmic fashion like she were sucking up something precious from within his massive shaft. Lakyus looked up and matched eyes with her conqueror, and saw the fiery approval in his eyes. He patted her head, threading his fingers through her blonde hair as her ardent sucking grew ever more intense.

She then felt a tingle as he used his fingers to mark something on her head. She recognized it as writing, but nothing more.

Then he said, "Now I shall violate your face like it were a cunt. This mark on your forehead shall help you breathe, so do not panic, you shall not die—yet."

Lakyus had yet to discern his meaning before he grabbed the sides of her head, then jutted his hips forward, forcing his tip past her tonsils and into her throat. Instinct, and the sudden loss of airflow made her flail her arms around, until she felt something glow on her forehead, and she suddenly felt alright, as if Evileye had cast an underwater breathing spell on her while she was in the midst of drowning. She was barely able to comprehend this before realizing even more of him was being slowly stuffed into her mouth, as he packed his manhood even further down her throat. Though she could somehow still breathe, her body still felt oppressed by this hot, foreign body prying her jaws wide open like this, making her saliva drool incessantly against his shaft. When he was finally inside her to the hilt, her face was now literally buried in the great forest of his pubic hair, her chin resting against his engorged balls. And she felt like she had been speared through the mouth by a hot poker—so intense was the heat he exuded that her body was burning from the inside out.

Thus impaled, she sat there for a few moments before she felt him move. He tightened his grip on her skull and slowly began to slide his member in and out of her gullet. He was only able to move an inch or two in and out of her mouth, but each inch was like an agonizing mile for Lakyus, as the feeling of degradation continued to escalate within her. He now clutched fistfuls of her hair, pulling at them with enough force to make her eyes water. Now he used them like horse reigns; holding them aloft while he ravaged her oral cavity.

Lakyus knew this was highly unnatural. She knew a cock should go where it goes, her vagina, for the purpose of procreation. Yet this act was so far above anything she had ever known or anticipated. He was practically using her mouth like it was her lower mouth! Every thrust into her beleaguered throat was like an arrow embedded into her morals, causing her to sink further and further into perversion. She moaned, in protest of what she was slowly losing, and in rapt anticipation for what was surely coming.

His rhythm increased, such that he was routinely slamming her chin with his balls and causing her forehead to impact against his chiseled belly. Her throat felt raw and used. Suddenly, he thrust hard once, and his hips drove forward, almost knocking her head back; though he kept her steady with his hands.

"Yes… such a fine throat… I like it…" His rumbling voice was tinged with ecstasy. Her eyes widened as his cock seemed to grow in her mouth some more, causing her mouth to open even wider and make an "O" shape. Then, she felt something fiercely warm, like she were suddenly drinking hot water, pour down her gullet, through her chest and settle in her belly. Then, she realized it: he was cumming! She knew that much at least.

The "stuff" ejaculated by a penis that was supposed to be used in her vagina was now being shoved in great big bursts down into her belly! _Why? What use was there for it? Would it impregnate her in a different way?_ So many questions raced through her head as his turgid member literally pulsed and vibrated in her mouth.

The servings of cum seemed endless, causing her to literally feel full, like she'd been feasting. It felt hot too, the perverse heat slowly spreading and filling her whole body. Her belly even looked a bit slightly distended, causing her no end of embarrassment. And then, his orgasm ended, as the man sighed in satisfaction. Slowly, he withdrew, allowing her throat and mouth some respite as his cock broke free of her lips with a pop.

"That was almost perfect," he said. "It is good you were able to drink my essence. Now I shall feed your other holes."

She opened her mouth to speak, but found that her throat didn't seem to be functioning properly. No words came out. She was only able to stare dumbfounded as his manhood moved left, before it suddenly slapped her on the cheek.

"…!"

She could only look up at him in shock as his slick-wet manhood lay across her shoulder, daubing her skin with her juices. She did not focus on the sting left by the sudden cock-slap. No, she was more concerned with the way it ignited a certain excitement in her, as if she was glad to have been treated in such an obnoxious, patronizing way by this superior male creature.

He took hold of her arm and raised her up on her feet none too gently. "Come now, let us continue. I can sense you are ready and willing to proceed."

 _I'm not,_ she tried to say, but again she could not speak. Her inability seemed to only make his eyes glitter smugly. She felt him seize her thighs, lift them, then place the back of her knees over his broad shoulders, which felt like a massive statue's surface against her skin. The act made her crotch swing forward to crash against his. She gasped as her pussy suddenly made contact with his shaft, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck subconsciously. A moment later, she realized her reaction had been the wrong sort of thing to show him, but it was already too late.

"Mmm… eager little slut. I can smell your wetness."

"Nnn…" she panted. "Nnnn mmmntttt…"

He chuckled. "Not to worry, girl, I'll take care of you."

Then, with an expert ease, his hands began to move between their bodies, all without shifting the position of her legs. He caressed her vulva, said hello once more to her clit, and spread her newly-fresh moisture all over her bush. He sucked on her neck, drawing love-bites everywhere like some hungry leech. The pinprick sensations made her toes curl, her back arching as chills once more ran up her spine. He sampled her firm breasts, squeezing and flicking her nipples. Her breathing quickened. He put his fingers inside her pussy once more, causing more of her juices to drip out, signaling her readiness.

When he stopped, he touched her chin and forced him to look at her. He lifted her body, suspending her hips a certain distance above his own. She felt his manhood move below, felt its tip touch her nether entrance. She shuddered, recalling how long and wide he had been inside her mouth and throat, how he'd ravaged it so utterly she feared she could no longer speak. Now he would insert it inside her virginal passage, the final display of his domination over her. And yet, she shuddered not in fear, but in anticipation. She sucked in a breath when she felt him spread her lips open, then she felt his head burrow deeper and deeper into her. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe as the sensation of this hot, foreign body began to fill her. Then he stopped, and she knew he'd found her maidenhood.

Not a moment later, his hand let go from where he'd propped up her body, causing her hips to free fall down on his cock. "Ack!" she cried, feeling a brief burst of pain as his cockhead ripped past the proof of her virginity, her pussy crashing down onto his member as it rammed straight against her tomb. Then, he withdrew a bit, before slamming forward with one final thrust, delivering his whole length within her, his glans bypassing her cervix and settling inside her womb. Both times she felt like she might faint from the extreme force of his entrance and the sensations they produced, as her body was wholly unused to such treatment, let alone from such a long and powerful cock.

Lakyus, already feeling full from the seed he'd left inside her gut, now felt an even stronger feeling of fullness, of being completely filled. She could sense her belly bulge outward, as if she were pregnant from his cock. Her inner folds churned and tightened around him, forced to expand to accommodate his monstrous girth. She panted hoarsely, her fingers digging into his skin as her mind tried to process all the sensations.

It was then that he began to move, his member sliding back and forth within her, mimicking the exact same motion as he did in her mouth. Her juices, produced in large amounts in response to his intrusion, coated his length liberally.

She was forced to stare into his eyes as he plundered her narrow sheath, tunneling deeply and rapidly into her core with a deft skill that blew her mind to smithereens. Her throat had recovered enough to allow her to speak: she did not, instead exhaling tiny incoherent shrieks and cute, pig-like squeals with every thrusting motion.

"Nngghh! Nnnghh! Hee! Ahhhn! No! N-no… split… splitting me…" She indeed felt like he was splitting her in half, as his cock seemed to reach even her chest and neck, the phantom sensation brought about by how deep he was inside her. It was like she'd been greatly reduced to just being a human-shaped receptacle with a hole especially made for his cock, molding around it like her insides were made of clay.

And through it all he continued to keep her face strictly facing his. Every shameful expression, every lustful sigh, every squeak of utter defeat: all were seen dutifully by this hateful man, who seemed to delight in seeing her sweet torture. And then, he was able to witness her face eventually losing control altogether. Her eyes rolled up to her head, her jaw slackened, lips open deliriously, her breath shooting out her mouth in great, quick puffs. She was riding the wave of pleasure that his magnificent cock brought, and she could no longer resist the tide, and instead allowed it to take her senses to wherever. Her only hope of recourse was, ironically, her enemy in front of her, standing like an enduring rock against the relentless waves. She was dependent on him now, the anchor that prevented her from being swept away completely, even if he was actually the source of her building pleasure—as he rammed his shaft straight through her tunnel into her womb, violently skewering her hole every second.

Such as it was, she was not able to feel the exact moment his cock enlarged even further, or that his barrage of thrusts became even more pronounced and frantic, as if he were a beast ardently seeking its own pleasure. Every harsh stroke was him carving a sign within her that proclaimed her his one and only bitch. The message had been written, all that remained now was to sign it under his own name: in this case, to mark her body completely with his seed. Her belly was already accustomed to his hot semen, now it was her womb's turn.

His cumming was preceded only by a grunt, a sound she did not even hear. Still, her body did recognize the sudden rush of foreign heat that exploded within her navel, an unmistakable eruption of wild heat that pulsed from his raw, virile manhood. The sudden feeling of being seeded by such a strong male unhindered did trigger something primal in her—she came then and there, flushing a fresh dose of her juices all over their joined crotches as she milked his orgasming length for all it could give.

She floated in what seemed like a warm bubble for the longest time. Time, itself, had no meaning. She was only aware that she was still draped shamelessly around the man's coarse body, and that even now he yet continued to pump her inner core full with his seed, painting it liberally with his spunk. Then, his efforts slackened, his ejaculation slowly winding down until all that was left was the sensation of being completely full in her belly, and his warm cock nestled fully inside her.

Lakyus sighed, finally able to catch her breath and open her eyes. It felt like the end of a long and arduous battle.

Then, he moved.

SMACK!

Her eyes widened. He was starting again. Her eyes sought his in panic, and found no reassurance in his cocky smile.

"I told you didn't I?" he said. "I would fill you in until I am satisfied. I will fill you many times, repeatedly."

"No… that was not the d-deal…"

"Our deal was that I could do whatever I wanted to you, which meant that as long as I can, I will do just that. I shall drive you mad by the strength of my manhood until it is the only thing you care about. And then you need only say the words: 'I give up'."

"No! Never!" SMACK! "Ungh!" She sucked in a pained breath as he began to slowly ream her well-used, cum-filled vagina that throbbed with a dull, but satisfied ache.

"Resist, if you want. It shall only make your fall all the sweeter. I wish you luck… adventurer."

* * *

She liked to believe she'd only surrendered after a long time resisting. It did feel like eternity, after all, whenever she came explosively, sending her into a spiraling abyss of pleasure from which she could never escape.

However, in truth, it had only been the fourth time they did it, directly after he'd claimed her anal virginity. With all holes completely ravaged by his monster cock, Lakyus' state was as a well-used cumrag—drenched completely in fresh, dripping and drying cum. The man had been liberal with blessing her with his seed.

Now she was suspended above his cock, which lay close to her nethers without entering. A voice entered her frazzled consciousness, stirring her to awareness.

"What shall it be, adventurer? Will you stay here, forever forsake your team, and enjoy this cock forever? Or will you flee, and try your best to forget this pleasure for the rest of your days?" His whisper made her tingle, sending a delicious shiver through her body.

"I…I…"

His fingers played with her nipples, squeezing her breasts, distracting her thoughts. She was even leaking milk there, for some reason, though it was impossible. Perhaps there was some magic involved, or something. But again, such thoughts were irrelevant to her; only that squeezing out all that milk felt so good..

"I…"

His hot, stiff member scraped against her entrance, making her gaping pussy shudder and weep. Lakyus gasped, finding it hard to muster a rational response.

"…I will stay. Please…I will stay!" The last words were uttered with a quavering shout. Though a part of her recoiled, an even bigger portion of her was overwritten with lust, and thus found it easy to abandon duty and propriety just to seek the ultimate pleasure. Of course, by shouting those words, she felt unburdened, as if all the worries and pressure of her life had been thrown to the wayside. She didn't even want to apologize to Gagaran, or her team-mates. Because now she was free—free to claim this hell of pleasure for herself.

"Are you sure?" he said, while teasing her entrance with his mushroom-head tip.

"Yes!" she panted, like a bitch in heat. "Please! Give it to me! Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum…"

"Very well, whore. For that is your name now, right? You're no longer a woman pretending to be an adventurer. You're a slut through and through."

"Yes, I'm a whore! I'm a whore! Please! Please!"

"Hmph. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. And what do you want from this one?"

"Y-your cock! Please Master Ainz!" she didn't even care that she sounded so shameless. She just wanted it! "Please fuck me!"

"Very well. I guess this is good-bye, Lakyus." His voice had changed, to something familiar. It burned in her consciousness, like a nagging memory. But such thoughts were swiftly driven away, when he once more sheathed himself within her. And the old Lakyus, leader of Blue Rose, knew no more. Now a nameless, beautiful blonde whore shouted ecstatically in this dark dungeon, bouncing with wild abandon on her new master's manhood.

* * *

"Was it a successful implantation?"

"Don't make it sound, crude, please."

"My apologies, lord Ainz. Shall I transport this one for you?"

"No, I shall carry her myself. What of those humans at the surface?"

"They have been 'scared off', by your command. Your decoy copy has also been recovered."

"Very good. Dismissed."

Ainz looked down at the naked, stinking body of the woman he had fucked into unconsciousness. With far more gentleness than he displayed during their copulation, he heaved her up into a princes carry.

He would not allow anyone else, not even Nazarick's NPCs to handle her, or any other women he had impregnated. They were the precious mothers of his future children after all, and he was determined to create a family, here in this new world.

* * *

 **Anonymous commission, thanks for reading.**

 **Note that this is an OPEN STORY, which is markedly different from my usual commissions. They are almost always prompt-based. They are therefore rated cheaper, and anyone is allowed to continue the story through their commissions.**

 **If you'd like to commission a continuation, or commission another story entirely, feel free to contact me here or "RHoldhous" on archiveofourown.**


End file.
